Not My Hero Academia
by StoneBricks53
Summary: "Not My Hero Academia" is a story that I have decided to write that is a sort of "custom" story that happens alongside the events of the original. This story uses my own characters that I am working on, though may include real characters at some point. The story focuses on a British boy and his journey in becoming a hero, similar to Midorya's.


**Prologue**

_*This prologue is not a mandatory read, however it is a sort of introduction to the story so that those who are not completely familiar with My Hero Academia (Boku No Hero Academia) can understand and read it with few issues. *_

Long ago, life was much different. Life was much simpler and was missing a rather large part of the current equation. This chunk is known as the quirk.

No one knows exactly how or why, but one day, people started to get their own strange "super" powers, like those you may find within a comic book. These powers ranged from useless drabble such as being a bright light all the time, to something extremely useful, such as mindreading. Others were meant for combat however, and this is where things took a turn.

Villainy will always be a thing for as long as mankind is around, but nothing caused a surge in villainy quite like the widespread usage of the quirk. This caused a minor dark age. Until those with other combat ready quirks rose up and faced evil, fighting to keep villainy down, and our towns safe.

You may have heard of some of these, Endeavor, Edgeshot, Midnight. These are called heroes and are revered in our society as sort of celebrities, some more so than others.

Some do it for fame, others do it for the thrill, and some for a completely unrelated reason at all.

**A Short Introduction**

This story centres in an unnamed British town in the Midlands and is focused (mainly) on our protagonist. His name is Kenny Kenzou. Kenny is a strange boy. He is 16 years old, stands at a rather short 5'4", and has a strange pale skin. This is strange for it does not match his dark hair, which is rather long and does a decent job at covering his face. This hair is rather like what you'd expect some East Asian boy band lead to have, the sort of long-ish hair that comes down over part of their face and is rather consistent in length all over.

His black hair, while contrasting his skin, does not contrast his standard hazel eyes, and it does fit with the rather measly features on his face. His eyes, nose, lips, chin, all of it was rather small, like the rest of him.

Today was one of the last days of his final year of high school, prior to the final long summer holiday that he would ever get. This ought to sadden him, but it wasn't particularly a problem.

**A Surprise**

The month is July, and it is the last month of his last year of high school. Kenny felt rather indifferent to this. Yes, he was going to finally leave and have a long month of freedom before getting back to the grind again; and he probably would be rather excited for the Summer, if he hadn't been completely drained by the rest of the year.

Kenny, being a rather strange boy, faced a few challenges. His main one was making friendships, his second being maintaining those friendships, and then his third was dealing with the enemies that he had accidentally created.

Kenny had a lot of bad luck, and had had this for all his life, though this was going to change…

"Ken" A voice whispered.

"Kennnn!" The voice whispered again, though this time it could barely be considered a whisper.

Kenny took notice and looked around only to see a short Asian looking woman standing before him.

"M-mum?" Kenny said softly, completely shocked.

She nodded.

Kenny was rather taken aback by this sudden appearance of his mother, whom had long been deceased.

"M-mum… H-how? Are you a g-ghost?" Kenny said, this time more tuned in on what was happening after snapping from his restful state, despite being on the walk to school already.

He spoke in a rather spooked tone, barely getting his words out due to the sudden appearance of one he lost years before.

"Ken, I know it has been a while, but I have something to tell you." His mums' ghost said calmly.

Ken stood back, confused, but before he could get his words out, the friendly spirit was gone.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek, feeling as though he had just lost his mother for the second time.

He then felt a large force against his back, as if shoved by the air itself.

"Waha! What was that Den? Your mama isn't around no more! And hasn't been for years!" Boomed another voice, this one more familiar as Ken had heard it more recently.

It was Kurtis Darius, the young man who had bullied Ken since they were young.

Ken slowly got back up, before being blown away again.

"Seriously Ren, you need to get ahold o' ya'self, there is no way you're getting anywhere if you're like this! How about we have my amazing quirk end you right here, right now, eh?" Kurtis said, standing proud as if he was receiving all the praise for an amazing school project back in year four.

Ken got back up for real this time, and simply scattered: grappling his things and fleeing the scene.

"That's right! Run away Lenny!"

Kenny could still hear Kurt's booming voice from behind him. It had always been intimidating to him, but now, he felt completely out matched. Even during those other times before he started working out, he had felt at least a little resolve, but now, he felt utterly defeated.

Kenny got to school in one piece, having lost nothing in the small scrap during his journey, he felt a little relieved.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm finishing with this hell-hole" he thought.

Kenny's first "class" of the day was at 9am, and the time was currently 8:50am. This meant that plenty of time to get to class and to get ready for what would be another boring hour, and a boring day.

Kenny had technically finished high school, but due to national regulations, there was another week of school to be done, and today was the Tuesday of that week.

To him, this felt pointless, and all he wanted was to just pack up and leave.

Upon arriving in class, he sat in his usual seat by the window, put his head to the desk, and stared out into the world through the window he sat by.

Normally, the first "lesson" would have been completely uneventful, but today, something did happen.

"Okay class, today we have something for you to do. We want you to confirm your entry forms for the college of your choice. Of course, if you haven't decided to go to one, this doesn't concern you, but…"

This spiel from the teacher didn't interest Kenny too much, so he merely sat and waited for his folder to arrive at his desk.

"Hey everyone! Denny thinks he can get into Carltons College!" a voice shouted, leading the class to burst into laughter, and the teacher to place his head within his hands.

It was not a good day for Kenny.

Long story short, he got laughed at, and then proceeded to be beaten after class.

It was break time, and Kenny was alone, as usual. He just went to the slightly wooded area so that he could read his books, a rather uninteresting choice of pastime to many, which left him unapproachable.

He heard the voice again.

"Ken. Over here." The voice said.

Kenny turned to see the spirit of his mother again, this time peaking over the bushes. She reached out to him, touching his arm. Kenny was shocked that he could feel her touch, but also shocked to learn that it was not ice cold as the psychic medium said ghosts are.

Kenny felt an energy surge through him, it was something that he could recall the feeling of, but not particularly where or when he felt it. His hand slowly secreted a strange grey liquid.


End file.
